Le bonheur d'être père, mais à quel prix?
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Aragorn est impatient, très impatient. Mais pour quelles raisons? Les Terres du Milieu sont en paix depuis la défaite de Sauron, son mariage avec l'être qu'il aime est au beau fixe, c'est un Roi aimé de son peuple et qui aime son peuple en retour. Alors pourquoi une telle impatience? Venez lire et découvrez la réponse! Mais attention c'est vous qui devez trouvez qui est la réponse!


Le bonheur d'être père, mais à quel prix?

Source: Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Genre: AU + M-PREG + Romance + POV + Songfic + Death + Family

Couple: Aragorn x ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux et la chanson° ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf un personnage!

Les phrases en italiques sont le fait que le personnage parle l'Elfique.

Les phrases en italiques et en gras sont les paroles de Phil Barney "Un enfant de toi"!

Résumé: Aragorn est impatient, très impatient. Mais pour quelles raisons? Les Terres du Milieu sont en paix depuis la défaite de Sauron, son mariage avec l'être qu'il aime est au beau fixe, c'est un Roi aimé de son peuple et qui aime son peuple en retour. Alors pourquoi une telle impatience? Venez lire et découvrez la réponse! Mais attention c'est vous qui devez trouvez qui est la personne dont parle Aragorn! Petit indice: Elfe!

Chapitre 1: Infinie tristesse, mais oh joie douloureuse

POV Aragorn

Depuis la fin de la Quête de l'Anneau Unique avec nos amis les Terres du Milieu vivent en paix entre eux. Nous avons invité nos amis afin de pouvoir fêté nos quarante ans de mariage, je m'en rappelle puisque tu avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer qui m'avait fait bondir mon cœur de bonheur: Tu étais "enceinte"!**  
><strong>

_**C'était le mois de février  
>Ton ventre était bien rond<br>C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
>On voulait l'appeler <strong>_**_Jason_**_**  
><strong>_

Tu en étais à ton neuvième mois, je me souviens que pendant les quatre premières semaines nous avons beaucoup réfléchi au prénom du bébé mais ce furent Eowyn, Gimli et Frodon qui trouvèrent le prénom idéal: Wilwarin!**  
><strong>

_**Ce matin là, il faisait froid  
>J'avais rendez-vous au studio<br>Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
>J'disais l'petit s'ra un Verseau<br>**_

Ce matin là Gandalf m'avait demandé pour me donner des nouvelles de nos pères et de ta sœur aînée. C'était le premier hiver que j'eus connus de toute ma vie qui me parut extrêmement froid. En me dirigeant vers la salle du trône, je soufflais sur mes doigts gours pour les réchauffer. J'eus la pensée que notre enfant serait du signe du Verseau.**  
><strong>

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
>Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<br>Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<br>Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
>Quand tu te lèves le matin<br>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
>Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main<strong>_

Depuis quarante ans nous essayons de devenir parents mais sans succès puisque tu perdais le bébé au quatrième mois ou alors il mourrait bien avant la naissance. À chaque défaite tu tombais dans la déprime et ne te nourrissais plus pendant dix longues semaines qui rongeait mon cœur d'inquiétude pour toi mais seul le temps te rappelais ton envie d'être "mère" plus que tout.

Te voir "enceinte" était le seul cadeau que je souhaitais, je priais chaque nuit les Valars pour qu'il nous accorde cet enfant que l'on voulait tellement et chaque nuit que je rêvais.

Je l'imaginais ayant ton sourire et ton regard à chaque fois que tu venais me réveiller, je les priais en y mettant tout mon amour pour toi et cet enfant qu'on désirait et l'espoir qu'ils répondraient à mes prières. Je sentais l'espoir luire tel une pluie d'étoiles quand tu me tenais la main pour me rassurer alors que de nous deux c'était toi qui plus avait besoin de réconfort.

_**Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
>Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté<br>Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique**_

_**J'dev'nais papa, c'était magique**_

Alors que j'étais entrain de parler avec Gandalf et mes conseillers Faramir est entré tel un diable en dehors de sa boite, essoufflé. Il avait courut dans notre direction en criant que tu te trouvais dans la Maison de Guérison, je n'avais pas voulu entendre la suite que j'avais quitté la salle du trône en courant, mon cœur battant à grande vitesse de joie mêlée d'inquiétude. Enfin après toutes ces années d'attente et d'angoisse j'allais devenir père!

_**Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
>Devant la porte de la clinique<br>Et comme un fou je suis monté  
>Garçon ou fille c'était critique<br>**_

Gandalf avait sifflé Gripoil que j'avais enfourché et sous l'ordre de notre vieil ami magicien il m'avait amené au triple galop à la Maison de Guérison où je suis entré comme si on m'avait jeté un sort! Je voulais savoir…Fille? Ou bien garçon? Je voulais savoir!

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
>Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<br>Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<br>Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
>Quand tu te lèves le matin<br>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
>Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main<br>**_

Depuis quarante ans nous essayons de devenir parents mais sans succès puisque tu perdais le bébé au quatrième mois ou alors il mourrait bien avant la naissance.

À chaque défaite tu tombais dans la déprime et ne te nourrissais plus pendant dix longues semaines qui rongeait mon cœur d'inquiétude pour toi mais seul le temps te rappelais ton envie d'être "mère" plus que tout.

****Te voir "enceinte" était le seul cadeau que je souhaitais, je priais chaque nuit les Valars pour qu'il nous accorde cet enfant que l'on voulait tellement et chaque nuit je rêvais de cet enfant.

Je l'imaginais ayant ton sourire et ton regard à chaque fois que tu venais me réveiller, je les priais en y mettant tout mon amour pour toi et cet enfant qu'on désirait et l'espoir qu'ils répondraient à mes prières. Je sentais l'espoir luire tel une pluie d'étoiles quand tu me tenais la main pour me rassurer alors que de nous deux c'était toi qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort.

_**On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes**_

_**Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
>Puis on m'a dit, d'une voix étrange<br>Que c'était tout ce qui m' restait  
><strong>_Arrivé à la chambre que l'on t'avait attribuée Gimli m'a tendu un paquet de langes bleus dans lequel en écartant avec douceur les pans je découvris un tout petit garçon au visage rose au fin duvet foncé et aux fines oreilles légèrement pointues qui était entrain de dormir paisiblement. Un sourire de pur bonheur avait étiré mes lèvres mais il disparut quand Lindorïe (ta sœur), Gimli, mon père Faramir et Gandalf me parlèrent d'une voix étrange que ce petit être que je tenais dans mes bras était la seule chose qu'il me restait au monde.

**Tout le monde était très gentil  
>Et moi je ne comprenais pas<br>Que dans son cœur y' avait la vie  
>Et qu' dans le tien, il faisait froid<strong>

Mes amis, mon père, Gimli, Faramir et Gandalf ainsi que les Guérisseurs s'étaient montré très gentils et étaient désolés de m'avoir annoncé une si horrible nouvelle en ce moment qui aurait dût être rempli de joie et de bonheur.

Mais moi, je ne comprenais pas…Dans le cœur de notre fils il y avait la vie alors que le tien ne battait plus, que tu avais rejoins ta mère auprès des Valars, nous laissant seuls le petit et moi…?

_**Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fais le vide  
>Dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là<br>C'est le p'tit homme qui compte mes rides  
>Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi<br>**_

Dix ans…Dix ans que tu nous quitté, me laissant seul avec notre fils.

Je regarde avec amour et tendresse Wilwarin grandir, comptant mes rides au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Un jour il m'a dit que tu m'aimais même si la Mort nous avait séparés.

_**Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
>L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux<br>Ton image est bien trop vivace  
>Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux<br>**_

Aucuns êtres Hommes ou Elfes n'a sut capturer mon cœur puisque tu étais le seul à me l'avoir volé lors de nos nombreux combats et aventures bien avant et pendant la Quête de l'Anneau Unique. Mon amour pour notre fils est si grand qu'il comble ton absence mais la nuit je repense à ta dernière grossesse celle dont mon esprit se souvient dans les moindres détails comme tant d'autres mais c'est celle que je chéris chaque jour qui passe. Notre fils possède ta beauté, la finesse de ton visage, le même regard perçant et la même couleur des yeux.

Wilwarin est très doué pour le tir à l'arc, le maniement de l'épée et des dagues que même Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn et Gimli ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville…

_**Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
>Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais<br>Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
>C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais<br>Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
>Quand tu te levais le matin<br>Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
>Qu' j'avais quand tu m' tenais la main<strong>_

Je ne t'oublierais jamais et t'aimerais toujours…

_Melamin…*_

°Dans ma fic « Avoir un enfant de toi », j'ai hormis de préciser que la chanson n'était pas de moi! Mille excuses!

*Mon amour…

Alors? Avez-vous trouvé le prénom de la mère de Wilwarin? N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques rewiens!


End file.
